All Alone
by kagome-kogas-dream-date
Summary: Sitting at the Happy Burger, Heather dozes off as she watches people pass by! She awakes in the strange old Lakeside Amusement Park. Waht happens when she walks into a nightmare? Can she get out? Or will she die in the process?
1. All Alone

A/N: This fan fiction has parts from silent hill 3 in it. So, don't get mad about me using it! Anyway, it starts off at the Amusement park and goes off into a town I made. Parts of the game will happen, but just in a different place. But, remember to R& R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill 1, 2, or 3. So, just stop reminding me!  
  
All Alone  
  
Chapter 1: The Unhappiest Place on Earth  
  
I stood at the front gates on the Lakeside Amusement Park. Sighing, I looked passed the gates in confusion. I had just been at the Central Square Shopping Center sitting at the Happy Burger.  
  
"How did I get here....?" I took a deep breath and walked passed the Park gates. The park seemed to be deserted. I walked passed a popcorn stand and froze as I looked beside the park bench. A pink bunny suit lay blood- soaked. It was Robbie the Rabbit, our mascot for Lakeside.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps..." I pulled out my knife just so I would feel safer.  
  
I stiffened as I felt something on my back. I realized that I had a back pack on. I sat down on the bench and took off the back pack. I opened it up to find a steel pipe, a handgun, and a submachine gun. I raised my eyebrow. I looked inside another pocket and found extra ammo for the handgun, a health drink, and a first aid kit.  
  
"No wonder this was so heavy, but... where did it come from?" I closed the back pack and stood up. I grabbed the back pack and put it back on. I began to explore the Park. But I began to loose my balance when I looked down. I was right on the edge on a dark hole. I regained my balance and knelt down beside it. I could hear faint screaming and moans which sent chills down my spin. I rose and looked to the other side of the park. There was a wooden double door. I silently walked to the front of the door.  
  
"I don't what to go in there, but I have to." I put away the knife and pulled out the steel pipe. I gripped the pipe as I opened the door. As I walked in, a pair of blood red eyes stared at me. The eyes were strangely spaced as if two different people were staring at me with one eye. As the creature came into the light, I backed away. It's hideous face made me want to gag. It was a dog and it's face was split in two. The nauseating smell made my gag as I stood at the doors. The dog seemed to be growling as it was slowly walked towards me. I put the pipe in front of me and took a stance. I wasn't going to let this... thing hurt me.  
  
"Nice doggy..." I stepped back as I the dog began to bark. 'How is that thing barking'?  
  
The dog looked as if it was ready to pounce. I gripped the steal pipe and began to hit the dog until its cries of pain stopped. I wasn't sure if it was dead; I silently walked up to the dog and began to kick it until I felt I was safe. I backed up against the wall and tears fell down my face.  
  
"How did I get here...?" I looked at my hands that held the pipe. I was gripping it so tight, that an imprint was left on my hand. I squinted at the shape in my hand. It was a symbol. I looked at the pipe. On the handle was a red symbol that I knew, but I didn't know where I knew it from. I put the pipe down and wiped away my tears. I didn't want to keep going. I breathed in and listened to my surroundings. I could hear screams of children and moans of revolting, ghastly forms that once were human or animal. I stood back up and looked to the middle of the room.  
  
The room was circular and had a deep whole in the middle. A railing was the only thing that was protecting you from falling. I went to the edge and gasped. I hadn't noticed the chains hanging from the ceiling. One of the chains was holding a young girl upside down. She had brown hair that would have been long and pretty, but it now was unevenly cut, as if something was jumping at her from the bottom. Her body was limp and lifeless. The smell of decay and rotting flesh filled the air. Her icy blue eyes pierced me. I took a step and a chill went down my spin. Her eyes were following me. The other chains were holding a young boy, a man, a young girl about twenty, and the girl. It looked like a family. I looked away. "Poor family..." I looked back up and my eyes widened. The girl was gone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"This is just a dream... just a dream." I opened them to see the girl a foot away from me. The young decaying girl stood in front of me with an evil smirk.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm just trying to see if I should continue this story. Anyway, please read and review. I would like to hear your responses and advice. Thanks. !  
  
A/N: I'll try to update soon... THANKS! R&R! 


	2. The Girl that knows Me

A/N: Hey.. sorry it's been so long since I updated. Well, thanks for all the support! Anyway, enjoy! Remember R&R!

All Alone

Chapter two: The Girl that Knows Me

I stepped back in shock. "How did you... g-get d-down?" The girl backed away and her smirk disappeared. I looked to the middle of the room and the family hanging from the chains was gone. I didn't know what to do. A dead girl was standing in front of me, and I was taking it so lightly. I looked back at the girl. She looked different this time. Her brown hair was brushed and cut perfectly. She wore a pink dress and had a Robbie the Rabbit stuffed animal under her arm. She also had a pink balloon with the letters LAP and a pink flower back pack. She had a wide smile on her face. She looked... alive.

"Hello, um, I can't find my mommy and daddy. Could you help me find them?" Her smile was interrupted by a confused look. "Heather... you finally came?" I took a step forward and tried to smile.

"How do you know my name? Pheonia where did you-"I stopped in mid sentence and took a deep breath. How did I know here name? I bit my lip and began to finish my sentence. "Where did you come from? And how do I know you?" I looked back up and heard a fuzzy, static sound coming from her back pack. "What is that noise?" I looked at ... Pheonia... and at her back pack.

"Oh... I bought a radio, but it doesn't seem to work." Pheonia pulled out the radio and handed it to me. She closed her back pack and smiled.

"Pheonia, come here, the circus is going to begin." A distant voice was heard at the other side of the room. A black door was open with a black figure sitting in the entrance. The radio's static grew louder by the second. I looked back at Pheonia and stepped back. She now wore a blood-stained dressed and a torn stuffed animal. Her back pack was ripped and oddly colored. She was missing one of her eyes and her mouth was shown shut. The smell of decay came back again as she passed me. I could hear her groaning as she stepped passed the door. As I shook my head, the black door shut behind her.

"What just happened?" I looked at the radio. That radio was quiet as if it had never been on. I put the radio in my pocket and gripped the pipe as I walked towards the black door. I wanted to find out what was behind the black door.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters! Have you ever had writers block and decided to put on a song. Then, all of a sudden ideas rush through your head. Well... Linkin park does the trick. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying my version of silent hill 3. Read and Review, please!


End file.
